


似爱而非

by 77Thessia



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 追妻火葬场
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/77Thessia/pseuds/77Thessia
Summary: 虐妻一时爽，追妻火葬场，以及一辆小破车





	似爱而非

【你怎么可以像对待我一样对待其他人呢？】

 

 

 

 

楼下传来停车的声音，张云雷从沙发上坐起来，按亮了手机屏幕，一瞬间的光在黑暗中亮起，刺的人眼睛发疼。  
十二点五十四分。  
披起衣服下楼，张云雷不知道该摆出什么表情，算上刚刚过去的昨天，已经是杨九郎错过的第二个结婚纪念日了。  
也可能是他现在根本就记不清他们是哪一天去领证的了。自嘲的牵动嘴角，努力让自己的笑看起来不那么僵硬，但是这真的很难，他试了又试，最终放弃了。  
顺着楼梯按亮墙壁上的开关，吊灯一一亮起。一楼正厅里最大的吊灯是刚刚买下这个房子时，他和杨九郎在家具城挑了一个下午才选中的，杨九郎喜欢中式，张云雷偏爱欧式，但是那个时候总是杨九郎没理由的惯他，最后敲定这个巴洛克风格的水晶吊灯。  
从什么时候开始变的？张云雷想不明白。  
门口传来钥匙转动的声音，推开门那一刻，门里门外的人同时愣在那里。  
最后还是门外漂亮的男孩打破了宁静“没想到杨总家里有人啊，”男孩上下打量着张云雷，“您是杨总的妻子吧，他今天喝的太多了，我......”  
张云雷没接他的话，伸出手去扶醉的意识不清醒的男人。“麻烦你了，这么晚不方便留客，你也快点回家吧。”说完没等来人反应，一把关上了房门。  
磕磕绊绊扶着杨九郎到浴室，想给人清理洗漱，闻着他身上酒气里混着的和刚才门外的男孩一样的香水味，眼泪才不争气的落下来。  
也许杨九郎就是喜欢这样子年轻有朝气的男孩吧，他在和自己的结婚纪念日，抱着这样的男孩子痛饮欢畅，张云雷越想越委屈，伸出手指戳着失去意识的人的额头。  
“小眼巴叉的...既然娶了我，就要对我好啊...你忘了你当初追我的时候怎么讲的啦...”纤长白嫩的指尖戳戳点点，却不忍心下了大力气，“你要是真的不喜欢我了，没人赖着你，你说一声，我给他们腾地方...听见没啊杨九郎！”眼泪止不住的流，张云雷越哭越凶，这两年来的委屈像开了闸的洪水一样倾泻而出。  
也许是听到了自己的名字，杨九郎模糊的意识有一点点回笼，依稀感觉身边是自己熟悉的妻子，俯身压了上去。  
被吻住的那一刻张云雷整个人是懵懵的，有多久没有得到过这样温柔的吻了？两年以来他们都没再有过任何温存，所有寂寞难挨，所有心酸无奈，在这样温柔的吻里面都被遗忘了。  
对方唇上还有酒气，换了旁人，有洁癖的张二爷一定要躲得远远的，可是，眼前人是杨九郎。  
只因为那个人是杨九郎，所以张云雷愿意让自己沉沦，深陷其中，心甘情愿。  
唇齿交缠，发出暧昧的水声，浴室里的温度渐渐升高，两个人都无法抑制的去触摸彼此，一个源自欲望，另一个被欲望欺骗。  
不知是谁在交缠间碰到了花洒的开关，水流倾斜如注。张云雷轻薄的睡衣瞬间湿透，紧贴在柔嫩的皮肤上，因为水温的和情欲的作用，透着肉感的粉红。  
杨九郎看着眼热，一手去解他的扣子，一只手搂着人的后颈，凑过去吻他修长的脖颈。  
唇下的皮肤是温热的，一碰就是一个印记，他从喉结吻到解开了扣子的白皙胸膛，就像野兽开拓自己的领地，在人身上留下一大片桃花瓣一样的暧昧吻痕。  
“唔...九郎...”感觉到那人的手顺着腰线伸进内裤，顾不得自己被解开了扣子，裸露出的大片胸膛，张云雷迷迷糊糊的挣扎着，想去拉杨九郎的手，“九郎...不行...求你...至少别在这儿...”  
浴室里的瓷砖地透骨的凉，张云雷受不了这样的温度，从前两个人好的如胶似漆时，杨九郎从不舍得在浴室要他，浴缸里也不行，磕到碰到了会心疼。  
这样柔软带着哭腔的请求任谁都不忍心拒绝，哪怕是还处在醉酒的迷蒙中。  
杨九郎一把抱起怀中小人儿就要离开浴室，张云雷在他怀里挣扎，“等等...花洒还没关...”动作间不小心蹭到挺立的昂扬，吓得不敢再动，脸上的红晕瞬间蔓延到耳尖。  
顺手关上花洒，单手抱人毫无压力的杨九郎带着扑面而来的荷尔蒙，一吻落在张云雷额头  
“乖，别急，马上就疼你。”  
——————————  
卧室亮着昏暗的床头灯，两具赤裸交缠的人影映在墙上，随着动作起伏间发出暧昧的水啧声。  
正面位带来了无尽的耻感，仿佛一切都暴露在对方眼前，张云雷想伸手去挡羞红的脸，手臂却被杨九郎轻轻按在床上。  
抬起身下人的一条腿架到肩膀上，低头就吻住了吐露低吟的蔷薇色唇瓣。身下人的上颚敏感，舔一下就一阵颤栗。在这样稚嫩而又热情的邀请下，杨九郎两指探入了一张一翕的密地。  
肠壁柔软而且高温，顺着他试探的动作小口小口吐着滑液，欢迎着许久不见的造访。  
“啊...你别...”终于被放开双唇的张云雷大口喘着气，佯怒的去瞪身上人，却在下一秒杨九郎咬上胸前红樱时再次涣散了眼神。“别...啊...别咬...九郎...郎哥哥...”  
感觉身体内的两指仿佛长了眼睛一般旋转着直冲前列腺凸起的软肉，被快感冲击的只能绷紧了腰肢，腰线在床上弓成漂亮的弧度。  
被进入时张云雷不争气的直掉眼泪，他能感觉到那人身体的一部分是如何一寸寸的攻城略地，直挺到最深处。  
肉穴讨好着巨大的入侵者，每一次侵入时紧紧吸咬，离去时又绵软的纠缠上来不舍的挽留。  
哪怕张云雷不愿意承认，他整个人，从心灵到身体，都是完完整整属于杨九郎的。那个人拥有他无数个第一次，他在那个人手里，心甘情愿的把自己一点点雕琢成最令对方满意的样子。  
身体里的肉棒在这样的讨好下卖力的很，次次进入到最深处，再缓缓退出，难耐的快感磨得张云雷软着嗓子哀求。  
一次挺入正好顶到最敏感的软肉，引来一声拔高的哭吟，肉穴也食髓知味的裹紧。  
突然的紧致带来极致的快感，杨九郎闷哼一声，发了狠的去顶那块地方，把身下人干的哭泣求饶。  
“啊...九郎...不行...唔...太快了...”眼泪顺着发红的眼尾流在深色的床单上，快感一波一波潮水般的涌上来。  
两人结合处已经一塌糊涂，穴口抽插间翻出的软肉是充了血的粉红色，滴滴答答的浊液流满了白皙的腿根。  
哭喘着把手臂环上身上人的脖子，讨好的去索吻想换取一点怜惜，可小伎俩被识破的一清二楚，杨九郎加快了速度，看着身下的小家伙被快感逼得连连颤栗，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着尖尖的下巴淌下，在斑斑驳驳的脖颈上留下亮晶晶的水痕。  
高潮来临的一瞬间，张云雷哭着喊出杨九郎的名字，白浊喷在那人的腹肌上。高潮时的穴内敏感的不得了，随着肉棒的冲撞一下下的搅紧，快感直冲头皮，杨九郎也不在抑制，把自己直挺到最深处，释放出来。  
感觉到热流在肠壁里冲撞，张云雷努力睁开眼睛，看见爱人温柔带笑的表情，凑过去，却听见那人喊，  
“林林”  
声音无比温柔。  
什么?张云雷想要去欺骗自己，但是他痛恨自己无比确定，不是“磊磊”，而是“林林”。  
多可笑，自己的爱人，结婚五年的恋人，在一次温存后，喊着别人的名字高潮。  
那个别人还不是别人，就是自己的亲外甥。  
听起来像八点档电视剧的狗血戏码，却还是真实的发生了，他觉得自己好累，意识在悲伤里变得不清晰，但他并不觉得意外，因为这一天，早就该来了。  
但他还是想不明白。  
怎么到的这个地步呢？

 

tbc......

**Author's Note:**

> 新手上路，学步车不要嫌弃√


End file.
